The Quickest Way to a Man's Heart
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Hikari lost another challenge with Kei. In result, she has to make him a lunch. When you mix her, the kitchen and a crazy blonde girl, it can't end well... can it? Will Hikari's cooking actually taste okay? Who is the blonde chick? And why is she running around like a crazy woman? Some Kei/Hikari


**BeBe: Okay, so I've been having MAJOR writers block with my other stories, and this one has been bugging me for ages-like, six months. So, I decided to write it in hopes that maybe I could get back into the game. Plus, my brother's watching some Godzilla movie and I'll have to wait another half hour before I can put in **_**The Proposal **_**so I have time to spare.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Special A, it wouldn't have taken fifty-four chapters for Kei and Hikari to FINALLY GET TOGETHER!**

"Keh! Stupid Takishima!" Hikari cried as she fell down onto the couch in the living room.

Her and Kei had had another bet over who would get number one on the recent tests. If Hikari lost, she would have to make Kei a lunch, again. Naturally, despite her all nighters, and studying through even her most _favorite _tv shows, even while her cousin Yuki was staying over, she lost. So, needless to say, she was a little pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, leaning over the side of the chair that Hikari was sitting in.

"I lost the bet with Takishima." Hikari muttered, looking away. Yuki knew all about the bet, since she'd helped Hikari study the entire time.

"You got second place, huh?" Yuki shook her head, causing her shoulder length blonde hair to smack Hikari slightly in the face.

"Yeah," Hikari grumbled, not even caring about being smacked in the face.

"So, what do you have to do?" Yuki moved over to he chair that sat across from Hikari.

"I have to make him a lunch."

Yuki's face went pale. It was almost common knowledge that Hikari couldn't cook-and the thought of someone actually _eating _her food made the blonde physically sick. And Yuki was the type of person who would eat just about _anything _so long as it wouldn't kill her. Yeah, Hikari's cooking was _that _bad.

"Why does he want you to punish him?" Yuki asked, blanching, "I mean, he _did _win fair and square, right?"

"Hey, I can cook!" Hikari cried, causing Yuki to raise an eyebrow over at her, "Well, I can't be the _worst _cook in the world…." she grumbled, looking away.

"Hikari, you'd mess up cereal." Yuki wagged a finger at her, "Remember the seventh grade? I asked you to get me some Fruity Pebbles?"

"You got them." Hikari pointed out.

"Yes, but they all mysteriously turned black!" Yuki shot back, "And we _still _have that huge green stain on our ceiling!"

"Why haven't you painted over it?" Hikari asked.

"We've tried. The pain chips off after four days." Yuki shook her head, "Whatever. That's not we're talking about. We're talking about the fact that Takishima-kun is suicidal for some reason." Hikari shot her cousin a glare, causing the blonde to chuckle. Then a thoughtful look came over Yuki's face, and she jumped up, excitedly, "I have an idea!" she laughed.

Hikari blinked, before leaning back in her chair, scared by her cousin's sudden outburst, "W-What?"

"I know how you can make him a three square lunch that'll actually be edible!" Yuki laughed, "As a matter of fact, it may be downright _good! _So good that the others may want some!" and with that she squealed and ran out of the room, causing Hikari to stare after her in complete shock and confusion.

_SPECIAL.A_

The aroma of hearts and flowers that were flooding the greenhouse was nearly suffocating everybody in it. And there was no question in anyone's mind as to what the reason was, due to the fact that none other than _the _Kei Takishima was sitting on one of the couches with a dreamy expression on his face and was humming happily. Nobody knew _why _he was so happy, but it was obvious that it had something to do with Hikari.

And needless to say, that didn't make Akira very happy. As a matter of fact, she was so upset, that the people in the greenhouse had a choice over which aura to drown in. Kei's overwhelming gleefullness or her menacing anger that would knock Chuck Norris over on his butt.

Either way, everyone could tell that this was not going to be good….

_SPECIAL.A_

"Okay," Yuki smiled, clapping her hands together, as her and Hikari looked down at the food that was lain out on the table. They were in the greenhouse kitchen and were the only ones who couldn't sense Kei's nor Akira's demeaning auras. "So first we're going to start with the salad." she handed a package to Hikari that had shredded lettuce, shaved carrots and croutons.

"Um, aren't _I _supposed to be making the food?" Hikari asked as she stared down at the package, "This feels like cheating."

Yuki shook her head, "Don't worry Hikari, you'll be doing mostly everything." Hikari opened her mouth again, but Yuki cut her off, "Do you want to serve Takishima-kun bad food?"

That caused Hikari to immediately shut her mouth, and look away. No, she didn't want to serve him bad food, but still. It just didn't seem right.

"Good." Yuki nodded, even though Hikari hadn't said anything, "Now," she handed Hikari some tongs, "I want you to put _one _spoonful…uh, fork full... tong full?-whatever. One of these things on each plate."

Hikari nodded, before doing as she was told. When she was done, she turned around to see Yuki placing a pot and ten or so orange packages on the stove. Hikari cocked her head to the side, wondering what the girl could have in mind for her.

"Now," Yuki moved off to the side, "I want you to fill the pot ¾ of the way up." Hikari did so, then put the pot back on the stove, "Good." Yuki nodded, "Now," she handed Hikari a package, and took one for herself. "Do exactly as I do."

Hikari followed Yuki's movements exactly as she opened up the package, pulled out the block of noodles, and placed them in the water. She also copied her perfectly as she pulled out another packet full of seasoning and threw it on the counter.

"Do exactly that with the others, then turn the stove on high." Yuki told her, as she moved over to the table.

Hikari turned around when she was done to see that Yuki had moved all eight plates over to a farther off island, and had set the table with a bowl and tons of other things like eggs, and milk and a cake mix.

"Now look," Yuki glared harshly at Hikari and motioned to the table, "Everything you need is right here. All measured out and everything. You just need to dump it in the bowl and mix it up. But do it slowly so I can watch you."

Hikari nodded, and began to work.

_SPECIAL.A_

"HELLO MY LOVELY DUCKIES!"

The six members (not including Hikari) of S.A jumped and turned to see a girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair with bangs that fell just below her eyebrows. She was wearing a sailor uniform that had a black base and the neck thingy was red, along with a red skirt. They all sweat dropped at the unfamiliar person.

"Who are you?" Megumi wrote on her board.

The girl turned to her and cocked her head to the side, before smiling, "You must be Yamamoto-chan!" her eyes then traveled to Jun, "Which means you must be Yamamoto-kun!" her face fell slightly, and she pursed her lips, "Actually, that'll probably get confusing." she smiled brightly, "I'm just gonna call you Megumi-chan and Jun-kun, okay?"

"How do you know our names?" Jun asked, as a slightly protective aura started to emanate from Ryuu.

The girl pouted, "You don't remember me?" tears brimmed in her eyes as she clung onto Akira, "Akira-chan, they're so mean? You remember me, don't you?"

"YUKI!" the blonde girl gasped, as Hikari appeared out of nowhere and kicked her in the back. It wasn't hard enough to break it anything, but there would probably be a bruise.

"Sorry," Hikari turned to her friends, "That's my cousin. She came over to help me make lunch for all of you!"

Everyone gasped at those words, as all thoughts of Yuki's outburst left their mind. Meanwhile, Kei's happiness aura grew even more.

_SPECIAL.A_

Hikari bit her lip nervously as she watched everyone stare down at their food. She refused to touch hers until they ate their own. And to be honest their lack of confidence-even Yuki, who'd _watched _her make it-was a little upsetting. The salad had gone okay, but then again, she didn't really do anything with that. Apart from the cake, this was the real test.

Everyone turned to Kei who was the only one not staring down at his food nervously. In fact, the happiness aura around him had actually grown _even more._

He reached down and spun his fork around the noodles, before bringing it to his mouth. His happiness increasing with every inch.

Finally, it was the others' turn. They all nervously brought their own forks to their mouths and gasped.

"It's good!" Tadashi cried out, "It's actually _good!"_

**BeBe: And now I'm watching **_**The Proposal. **_**Omg, I love the story of how Andrew "proposed" to Margaret!**

**Margaret:"And there he was-"**

**Andrew: "Standing-"**

**Margaret: "Kneeling-"**

**Andrew: "Like a man-"**

**Margaret: "On a bed of roses."**

**BeBe: CLASSIC!**


End file.
